The Heartbreaking News
by Juice Box and Missile Launcher
Summary: Storm and Rogue tell Gambit, Nihgtcrawler and Toad the truth about Santa. ((Juice Box the Great wrote this one!!))


Rogue rolled her eyes. Another Christmas was coming, just what she needed to start out her vacation. There was only one good aspect of it all. She sighed and walked into the playroom to check up on her the little ghouls. Outside the door she could hear arguing and fighting. This was not the day to get her pissed off.  
  
As she walked in, Gambit ran past hugging a teddy bear chased by Nightcrawler.  
  
"No no! It's mine! You can't have Mr. Fuzzles!" he yelled at the perusing Nightcrawler.  
  
"But it's my turn!" Nightcrawler howled angrily. Rogue shook her head. Turning to see if toad was anywhere in sight, she saw Storm walk in. Storm's eyes widened as she saw the tow running around. She turned to Rogue.  
  
"THEY WERE LEFT UNSUPERVISED?!?" she sputtered.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Storm sighed loudly.  
  
"Ok, well, time to round 'em up."  
  
"Uh-uh, it's your turn. I did it last time!"  
  
While Storm and Rogue were arguing about whose turn it was, Nightcrawler proceeded to jump Gambit and steel Mr. Fuzzles. Gambit crunched into a little ball putting himself in the way of Nightcrawler and Mr. Fuzzles. Just as Nightcrawler was about to slam into him, Gambit scuttled off to the corner. Nightcrawler fell face down onto the floor. Nightcrawler scrambled up and dashed at him while Gambit cowered in the corner.  
  
"You better not steel Mr. Fuzzles! Or..or Santa's not gonna give you any thing for Christmas!" Gambit yelled. Storm seemed to pick up on this and put up a hand to shush Rogue.  
  
"Yes he will!" Nightcrawler cried.  
  
"No he won't! Yer being a bad boy! Santa don't give bad boys presents!" While this was going on, Toad slinked out of the other corner and snatched Mr. Fuzzles' arm and yanked it.  
  
"My turn!" he yelled.  
  
"No! Mr. Fuzzles is mine!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well Santa's not gonna give you any presents cause yer not sharin'!" Toad retorted. Storm poked Rogue, who was grinning widely. The two nodded and walked to the corner where the boys were fighting. Storm leaned down.  
  
"You know," she said putting on a sympathetic, yet fake grin. "It's time for Rogue and I to tell you something important."  
  
The boys all looked up. Rogue grinned and nodded to them.  
  
"You see, there is no Santa Clause." There was a long pause and the boy's look of excitement and mischief turned to looks of astonishment. Then Nightcrawler gave them and angry look.  
  
"Na-aw! Santa is real! I put out cookies for him last year n' they were all gone in the mornin'!" he yelled. Rogue faked a sigh.  
  
"Well sweetie, I hate to tell you this, but, Santa doesn't eat those cookies, Logan does." More silence.  
  
"Na-aw!" Gambit whimpered. "Yer lyin'!"  
  
"No, sorry sugga."  
  
"Yer lyin' cause Santa brings presents! I got a bottle of Listerine last year!"  
  
"Um, Toad dear?" Rouge began sitting on the floor next to Toad, "Santa didn't give you those presents."  
  
Storm pulled over two chairs for Rogue and herself to sit on. Nightcrawler, Toad and Gambit all sat on the floor around them, Gambit hugging Mr. Fuzzles tightly.  
  
"See, how it works," Storm began, "Is that in the middle of the night, Rogue, Logan, Scott, Jean, the Professor and I sneak down after you boy's have been all tucked into bed. We all put the presents under the tree and sign the cards from Santa."  
  
"Then Logan eats the cookies," Rogue continued, "And we all have a few drinks and go to bed!"  
  
The boys all stared broken-heartedly at Storm and Rogue, bottom lips quivering. Gambit naturally started sobbing uncontrollably, and soon Nightcrawler and Toad joined in. Of course, Gambit was near hysterical. He had spent over four hours composing the perfect letter for Santa telling how he had been a good boy and everything he wanted.  
  
"Sorry guys," Rogue said, "I guess you would have found out eventually."  
  
Storm and Rogue looked at each other and snickered. Finally some payback.  
  
The noise was getting a bit loud, but they didn't care.  
  
Suddenly, Jean burst through the playroom door almost knocking it off the hinges.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" she screamed. Nightcrawler, Gambit and Toad all ran to her and sobbed.  
  
"Storm n' Rogue all said that there wasn't no Santa Clause!" Toad hollered through tears.  
  
"What on earth?" jean stammered and gave Rogue and Storm, who were cackling uncontrollably on the floor, a nasty glare.  
  
"Of course there's a Santa Clause! Did you believe those two?" the boys all nodded and sulked.  
  
"Well don't you worry, Santa's going to give you lots of presents this year!" Jean glared at the two. "Don't you have anything better to do than scare the children?"  
  
"They're not children, they're adults!.almost.." Storm said between bursts of laughter.  
  
"Humph! Santa is DEFFINETLY real!" All the boys but Gambit stopped crying and sniffled. Gambit was still sobbing.  
  
"Aww," Jean cooed hugging Gambit. "Don't you worry Remykins, Santa will bring you something extra this year, ok?"  
  
Gambit nodded and stopped crying.  
  
"Now, you two!" Jean yelled. "You're going to reassure them that there is a Santa and then you're going to watch them for the remainder of the evening!" and with that, Jean left the playroom and slammed the door.  
  
Storm stifled a laugh and Rogue and herself took the boys and hugged them, patting them on the back. Storm with Toad, and Rogue with Nightcrawler and Gambit. Obviously they had a lot of snotty noses to wipe and comforting to do. But it was worth it. Well worth it. 


End file.
